thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Doors
The Doors are a series of 25 gateways built all over the world for the five Gatekeepers to use. Using the Doors The Doors do not lead anywhere normally, except when they are opened by a Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper can walk in one Door and out of another, with a choice of 25 locations across the world. If a Gatekeeper enters a door without a location in mind, then they will be randomly transported to any of the other Doors. If they enter with a location in mind, that is where they will appear. Each Gatekeeper can also take one companion through the Door with them if they want to: Matt escaped from Hong Kong with Lohan; Richard carried Scarlett through the Door from Hong Kong; Jamie brought Holly with him from St Meredith's Church to Oblivion. The Gatekeepers don't even need to be aware of the Doors, or concious, to use them; Matt and Scarlett both used the Door from St Meredith's Church without wanting to; Richard carried Scarlett through the Door at Tai Shan Temple when she was unconscious, and it still worked. If any of the 25 Doors are locked, like how Chaos locked the Door at Oblivion using a chain powered by a cosmic force, then all of the other Doors will lock too, rendering them unable to be used until the locked Door is unlocked. Locations The Doors are located at religious or important sites - but usually, the religious site is built because of the Door. Ten of the Doors' locations are known specifically, seven are known vaguely, and eight remain unknown. By the time the events of Oblivion took place, the Old Ones knew the locations of nineteen of the doors. The Doors are not always physically doors - they are also known to be caves. For example, the Door at Oblivion in Antarctica was a cave; the Door at Lake Tahoe was a cave; and it is unlikely that there was a physical Door at the Great Pyramid of Giza. The Library in the Dreamworld is a massive structure, and so has Doors around it to allow easy access to all of the Library. As the Library is so vast, it can be presumed that there are hundreds, if not thousands of doors located in it. Only Matt and The Librarian are known to have used these Doors. Specific Door Locations *St Meredith's Church, Moore Street, London, United Kingdom *Mutitjulu Cave, Uluru, Australian Outback *St Boltoph's Church, Boston, United Kingdom *The Great Pyramid of Giza, near Cairo, Egypt *Tai Shan Temple, Hong Kong, China (destroyed by the typhoon in Necropolis) *St Peter's Basilica, Rome, Vatican City *The Abbey of San Galgano, Lucca, Italy *The Monastery of Cry for Mercy, Ukraine *Lake Tahoe, California and Nevada, United States of America *The Temple of Coricancha, Cuzco, Peru *Basilica de Nossa Senhora de Nazaré, Belém, Brazil *Oblivion, Antartica *Marktkirche, Hannover, GermanyTweet by @AnthonyHorowitz, 2015-01-19 (Archived) Vague Door Locations *Istanbul *Australian Outback *Delhi *Buenos Aires *Tokyo *Mecca, Saudi Arabia *7 unknown locations. Map of Known Doors References Category:Places Category:Place Category:Gatekeepers